Mondnacht Songfiction:Impressiv InstantMadonna
by AllyMcDiva
Summary: Unerwartetes Zusammentreffen zweier Fremder, die sich außergewöhnlich nahe kommen *fg* (mehr will ich erstmal gar nicht verraten, nicht böse sein *g*)
1. Michirus Verlockung

Fanfiction /Songfiction: Impressive Instant (Madonna)  
  
Author´s Notes: Diese Songfiction ist eine Ehre meiner Göttin und Seelenverwandten Madonna, aber ich widme sie der Frau, die ständig in meinen Gedanken rumgeistert. Kissing Cloud ( Es ist meine allererste Songfiction, also seid nachsichtig mit mir *zwinker*  
  
Die Charaktere Michiru und Haruka sind nicht von mir erdacht, sondern aus Sailormoon ausgeliehen. Der Text aus dem Song "Impressive Instant" ist von Madonna.  
  
Mondnacht  
  
Ausgelassen rannte Michiru den Hang hinab, in heller Vorfreude ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach zu kommen. Ganz allein, ohne die Unruhe der wimmelnden und herumwirrenden Menschenmassen mit ihren Ansprüchen und Normen. Der Sand unter ihren Füßen fühlte sich angenehm warm an. Ein Gefühl von Freiheit lies ihr Herz höher schlagen. Ohne den geringsten Anflug von Scham lies sie ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen auf dem Weg zum Wasser hin, in den Sand gleiten, sodass sich eine kleine Strasse bestehend aus Sandalen, Shirt, den kurzen Sommershorts, dem Sport-BH und ihrem Slip bildete, die genau aufzeigte, wo ihr Weg hinführte. Nur schemenhaft war ihre zarte Silhouette in der dämmrigen Nachtatmosphäre zu sehen. Menschenleer war der nächtliche Strand. Warum sollte die nackte Schönheit auch nur eine Sekunde fürchten müssen, sie könnte ungewollte Störungen dieses einsamen, intimen Momentes erfahren? Sie fühlte sich vollkommen sicher und geborgen. Die Sommerhitze war der späten Stunde kaum einen Deut gewichen. Das einzige Indiz für die vorangeschrittene Urzeit war lediglich die Tatsache, dass die Sonne schon längst der Tiefe der Dunkelheit gewichen wahr. Sanft begann sich bereits der Mond zu erheben und einen zarten Schimmer auf die leise plätschernde, nur durch den geringen Hauch einer lauen Briese verzerrte Spiegelfläche des Wassers zu zeichnen. Wie 1000 kleine Diamanten, die verspielt auftauchten und wieder in der Tiefe des Meeres verschwanden, lagen die kleinen Wellen vor Michiru und schienen sie lockend zu rufen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, tief in das erfrischende Nass einzutauchen. Über sich das Funkeln der Sterne und um sich herum das Meeresleuchten - alles andere zu vergessen, die Seele baumeln zu lassen und einfach eins zu werden mit der Natur....  
  
Universe is full of stars - Nothing out there looks the same.... 


	2. Harukas Traum

"Verdammt!" Murmelte Haruka zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Wütend kickte sie einen Stein mit der Spitze ihres Männerschuhs vor sich her. Sie war so aufgebracht, dass sie einfach raus musste, um an der frischen Nachtluft endlich wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Diese ganzen oberflächlichen Snobs in ihrem Umfeld brachten sie mehr und mehr zur Weißglut. Am besten ging es ihr immer noch, wenn alle sie für einen Mann hielten, obwohl sie auch dann schon genug Schwierigkeiten hatte, weil sie ja eindeutig als Rebell galt. Niemand, der nicht mit dem Strom schwimmt, kann stressfrei in dieser Gesellschaft leben und einfach nur sein Ding machen. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn die Leute erst erfahren würden, dass sie noch gegen weitaus mehr Tabus verstieß? Was, wenn rauskäme, dass sie kein Mann, sondern eine Frau war? Das ging doch nun wirklich nicht! Eine Frau in Mannerkleidung. Eine, die nicht Stunden schminkender weise im Bad zubrachte und unendlich viele Nachmittage mit Shopping zubrachte. Ja, alles alberne Klischees und dennoch wurde das hier immer noch erwartet. Aber das Schlimmste war wohl, dass sie viel lieber Stunden, ja unendlich viele Nachmittage flirtender weise zubrachte. Ein schelmenhaftes Grinsen machte sich bei dem Gedanken an die vielen schönen weiblichen Geschöpfe breit, die es zu erobern gab.... Genau, richtig: WEIBLICHE Geschöpfe. Puah! Das war für die Meisten das Hinterletzte. Oh wie Haruka diese Gesellschaftsnormen hasste! Mit zügigen, zielstrebigen Schritten näherte sie sich ihrem Ziel, dem Strand. Es gab nichts schöneres als in einer klaren Sommernacht am nächtlichen, menschenleeren Strand entlang zu wandern, sich den frischen Wind um die Nase wehen zu lassen und alles Andere zu vergessen. Einfach mal loszulassen und eins mit dem Universum zu werden....  
  
Cosmic systems interwine Astral bodies drip like wine All of natures ebbs and flows Cornets shoot across the sky Con´t explane the reasons why This is how creation goes  
  
Während die hochgewachsene Blonde noch so ihren Gedanken nachhing, hatten sie ihre Füße wie selbstverständlich an den Strand getragen. Nirgendwo fühlte sie sich so aufgehoben, so zu Hause wie hier, wenn sie ganz allein war. Hier konnte sie ihren Gedanken und Träumen nachhängen. Sich vorstellen eines Tages einem Menschen zu begegnen, der sie verstand. Jemanden, der mehr in ihr sah als nur die abnormale Perverse, die Kranke, die Machofrau.... in dem sie mehr sah als nur die schöne Hülle, ein Objekt für die Vitrine... Die schweren Schuhe hatte sie abgestriffen, sobald Sand Unter ihren Füssen knirschte. Auch der, für diese Witterung viel zu warmen, schwarzen Wildlederhose, entledigte sie sich. Normalerweise zeigte sie nicht gern viel Haut, aber hier war es ja egal. Es sah sie ja niemand. Nicht, dass sie es sich nicht leisten könnte sich zu Zeigen. Trotz des Knabenhaften Äußeren war sie eine attraktive Frau. Schlank, gut gebaut, muskulös...und dennoch, in ihren Kreisen war man nicht gern nackt. Nur noch im Hemd und den Shorts, die sie immer unter den Lederhosen trug, lies sich Haruka im Sand nieder und lies den Blick ihrer schönen, grünen Augen versonnen über das Meer gleiten und gab sich vollends ihren Wachträumen hin.  
  
I don´t want nobody else All the others look the same Galaxies are sliding into view I don´t even know your name  
  
Beinahe wirklich erschien ihr die nixenhafte Gestalt mit dem Meergrünen wallenden Haar, die vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchte. Bloß und ursprünglich, wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte stand sie dort vor ihr am Wasser, direkt in Begriff hinein zu tauchen. Haruka war sich sicher, nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben, als sie den Anblick des Mondes genoss wie er die helle Haut dieser Frau zum leuchten brachte, gerade hell genug, die Umrisse der zarten Schultern, einer hinreißend schmalen Taille mündend in ein weibliches Becken und knackigem Apfelpo... Fehlte nur noch der Nixenschwanz. Aber nein, da waren zwei lange, wohlgeformte Beine. Am liebsten wäre Haruka auf der Stelle hingelaufen, um mehr zu sehen, diese Göttin zu berühren, aber sie fürchtete damit ihren Traum zerplatzen zu lassen, wie eine Seifenblase. Seltsam real erscheint ihr das alles, und während sie sich nun doch langsam auf das Wasser zu bewegt entdeckt die Verwirrte ein Kleidungsstück nach dem Anderen, welches sich alles andere als irreal anfühlen. 


	3. Begegnung zweier Seelen

Auf unerklärliche Weise fühlte Michiru, dass sie nicht mehr allein war noch bevor sie die Geräusche der sich nähernden Person wahrnahm. Seltsamerweise erschrak sie nicht. Es machte ihr keine Angst. Sie fühlte sich immer noch ungewohnt sicher. Langsam wendete sie den Blick, schaute über die Schulter und sah im diffusen Mondlicht eine Gestalt auf sich zukommen, sehr behutsam, fast als sei sie darauf bedacht sie nicht zu erschrecken. Ob Mann oder Frau, das konnte sie nicht erkennen. Aber sie spürte eine Aura die dieses Geschöpf umgab, welche sie faszinierte und doch befremdete. Unnahbar und doch scheinbar bereit sich für etwas Neues zu öffnen. Obgleich die junge Frau mit dem seefarbenen Haar sich nichts mehr gewünscht hatte, als allein zu sein störte es sie nun nicht den Strand mit jener knabenhaften Gastalt zu teilen. Es schien das normalste der Welt zu sein, sie passte hierher, gehörte dazu, wie auch Michiru selbst....Kind der Natur, auf der Suche einem Platz außerhalb den Fesseln des Alltags. Auf natürliche Weise verstanden sie sich ohne Worte. "Komm!" Michiru wartete auf die sich nähernde, um mit ihr gemeinsam ins Meer einzutauchen...  
  
Seit ihre Blicke sich getroffen hatten fühlte Haruka sich seltsam sicher. Diese Frau würde nicht davon laufen. Sie fühlte sich ihr verwandt. Langsam schritt sie auf sie zu, lies die restliche Kleidung neben der dort schon vorhandenen fallen und auf die freundschaftliche Aufforderung der Schönen hin lief sie hinein ins Wasser, ohne darüber nach zu denken....  
  
I´m in Trance Universe is full of stars Nothing out there looks the same You´re the one that I´ve been waiting for I don´t even know your Name  
  
Gemeinsam glitten sie durch das kühle Wasser und fühlten sich einander näher als irgendwem zuvor. Alles schien zu Einem zu verschmelzen. Keine von beiden wusste wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen sein mochte, als sie atemlos im flachen Wasser liegen blieben. Das erste Mal seit ihrer Begegnung sahen sie sich in die Augen. 


End file.
